Operation: Tubemen of Regor
Operation: Tubemen of Regor was an event introduced with as an introduction to the Grineer Sealab Tileset. It ended on Wednesday, May 20, 2015 at 12 p.m. EDT. Synopsis Note that PC version of event is canon. The Lotus intercepted information on Grineer scientist Tyl Regor's secret cloning labs in the depths of Uranus. Deciding it was the perfect opportunity to weaken the Grineer Empire, who were already struggling revert the effects of their Cloning Decay Syndrome, the Lotus instructs the Tenno to go to the Grineer Sealabs, allowing them to choose whether to destroy Regor's research or to steal it. Alad V, a shadow of his former self, begs the Tenno to find a cure within those labs, in hopes to cure himself of the Infestation he was exposed to during his prior research. In response, Corpus plutocrat Nef Anyo offers to pay the Tenno to destroy the cure in spite of Alad V's traitorous actions to the Corpus. The Tenno ultimately saves Alad V to Anyo's disappointment. Alad V promises to repay the Tenno in the future for what they had done. What You'll Need To Do *Visit the Grineer Ocean on Uranus. *You must decide if you wish to help Alad V or Nef Anyo. Helping Alad V means stealing the cure for his Infestation, while helping Nef Anyo means destroying the cure. *Locate the Pump Room. You will need to flood this facility. *Break open the pipes to allow pumped water to flood the room then start the pumping process at the nearby console. *Once you have activated the console, wait for the pumping process to complete. Be alert, Tenno! Enemies may attack. Keep them from interrupting the process. *When the pumping process is finished, use the elevator to access the caves below. Enemies may be waiting, so use caution. Your next steps will be determined by the side you have chosen: Destroy (help Nef Anyo) * Locate the Genetic Experiment. Attack and defeat it. * Proceed to Extraction. Steal (help Alad V) * Locate two Console areas in the DNA Room. Find nearby Toxin cells and apply them to each Console to extract important information and sabotage the cloning process. * Proceed to Extraction. What You Need To Know * You may choose to assist either Nef Anyo by Destroying Grineer Research Components or Alad V by Stealing Grineer Research Components. * This Operation ended for PC on Wednesday, May 20th, with Alad V being victorious. * This Operation ended for PS4 on Thursday, June 25th, with Nef Anyo being victorious. * This Operation ended for XBox1 on Thursday, June 25th, with Alad V being victorious. Scoring and Rewards Battle Pay As well as the above rewards, Battle Pay will also be awarded at the completion of a regional battle. The following are the known offered Battle Pay for the event: *Uncommon 5 Fusion Core x 20 (Nef Anyo and Alad V) *Rare 5 Fusion Cores x 25 (Nef Anyo) * (Nef Anyo and Alad V) * (Nef Anyo and Alad V) * (Nef Anyo) *Orokin Catalyst Blueprint (Nef Anyo) *Orokin Reactor Blueprint (Nef Anyo and Alad V) Reward FAQ Q: What happens if the person I support loses, what reward do I get? A: You will win the victor's weapon if the person you support loses. The losing party's weapon will be vaulted for future use. Q: Are there leaderboards or trophies? A: There are not. Q: What other rewards are there? A: Stay tuned for lots of battle pay! Notes *A third mission variant not mentioned in the official notes exists for both sides of the conflict, where the Tenno must destroy 6 cloning tubes and 3 robotic drones. The cloning tubes must be exposed by hacking the designated consoles for that particular mission, and the robotic drones can be dealt with by destroying the grey boxes they hold. This particular mission variant can randomly replace the normal variations during runs. **An alternate method of destroying the drones is to stealthily access the area underneath the platform where the drones are located, which contains a console which can be hacked. Hacking the console without being detected by the central drone will cause the central drone to malfunction and subsequently explode, taking out all the other research drones in the process. **Depending on which side the player joins, the method of dealing with the cloning tubes is modified: if working for Nef Anyo, the tubes can be exposed via easily accessible consoles beside the tubes, but each tube must be destroyed using the player's weapons; if working for Alad V, the consoles for exposing the tubes are located on patios above the room that must be reached via parkour or other mobility skill, though the tubes will automatically be destroyed upon exposure. Clarification of Event Mechanics *The entire event takes place as a series of Invasion missions (aka "regional battles"), where players choose which faction to side with: Nef Anyo or Alad V. As with normal invasions, the objective for each regional battle is to succeed in enough missions for a particular faction to win by depleting the opposing faction's control gauge to 0%, along with becoming eligible for being rewarded the local battle pay by winning the mission the required number of times, in this case 3 successful runs per battle node. *Players will receive 1 Event Point for every victory in a single regional battle that their particular side has won if they have achieved the required number of runs per mission, ex. if a player has played 3 times for Alad V in a regional battle and that particular battle is won in Alad V's favor by exhausting Nef Anyo's gauge to 0%, then the player receives 1 Event Point. If the player has not accomplished the required number of runs for that regional battle, they will not receive the Event point even if the side they supported has won the node. *The overall number of regional battles won in each faction's favor is tallied as the event progresses, with 1 regional battle won being 1 point for the faction that won. At the end of the event, the faction with the highest number of regional battle victories is declared the winner, which then determines the event weapon that will be rewarded to participating players: the if Nef Anyo wins, or the if Alad V wins. Players are only eligible for receiving the event weapon reward if they have attained 4 Event Points at the end of the event. Also, ALL eligible players will receive the reward weapon of the winning side, even if they supported the losing side, so long as they have acquired 4 Event points for a particular side. **Helping a faction after receiving Event Points for the other will reduce (but not reset) one's event score by one point. Tips *For those wishing to complete their Codex, choosing Nef Anyo's side is beneficial, as the Manic Bombard only becomes active for scanning during his missions. If one wants the scans yet also prefers Alad V's side, the scans can be attained by playing Nef Anyo's side as the first run of a regional conflict, then switching to Alad V for conflict completion. **Alternatively, Alad V supporters may play a mission on Nef Anyo's side and abort it after getting a scan, as codex scans remain valid even when a mission is aborted, thus not invalidating their progress with Alad V. **The appearance of the third mission variant mentioned above may impede progress in scanning, as the Manic Bombard does not appear for that particular mission. Media Warframe Operations - TUBEMEN OF REGOR Update 16.5 walkthrough Tubemen of Regor - Who should you side with? Warframe UPDATE 16.5 Event OPERATION TUBEMEN OF REGOR de:Operation Regors Retortenbabys es:Operación: Los engendros de Regor fr:Opération : Clones de Regor Category:Event Category:Update 16 Category:Corpus Category:Grineer